For the current Wi-Fi terminals, before performing data transmission and information sharing, a connection must be established between the terminals. With regard to a plurality of data transmissions with a very small amount of data, the overheads for establishing the connection between the terminals may exceed the data transmission itself, such as transmitting a phone number or transmitting an internet address and so on.
In addition, for sharing of certain public information, such as public transportation information of the bus station, railway timetable information of the railway station, weather information and location information and so on, it is more inclined to use a broadcast mechanism. The broadcast mechanism is a way that information can be released without establishing a connection between the terminals, which has features such as convenient maintenance, low costs and no excessive user interventions.